Erabez Elves
by musiclover209
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli find a cave at the foot of a mountain. Where does it lead? Who knows! Includes my OC's Melannen, Elizabeth, and Shades. Rated T for safety. Please read & reveiw! COMPLETE! My first finished fic!
1. Caves and Messengers

**One**

The three travelers rode forth silently, the two horses plodding slowly forward. A Man, Aragorn son of Arathorn to be precise, rode tall and proud upon his horse, the chestnut and kingly Brego. Sharing the white horse next to him were Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas, prince of Mirkwood.

Suddenly, the travelers stopped, awestruck by an amazing sight: a range of mountains, proud and tall, the tallest of which reached the lowest clouds.

"What lies over those mountains, I wonder?" asked Legolas of no one in particular.

"That, _mellon nin_, is what we're here to find out," Aragorn replied. "Now come, there is no time to waste, for the sun is already high!"

"No time to waste, indeed!" Legolas exclaimed. He was a Woodland Elf, and had little liking for mountains and caves, where there was no grass. "Perhaps," he said, "you have forgotten that at least one of our party is injured without fail _every time_ we enter a cave?"

"I have not forgotten," Aragorn replied calmly, "Nor have I forgotten that _you_, Legolas, are always the first to fall injured. But the same is usually true for Gimli in woods, and I on plains, so it is likely that we shall all be injured at some point during this journey."

"He's made a point there, laddie," Gimli replied sensibly. Legolas could think of no reply to these statements, and thus so remained sullen but silent.

When they reached the base of the mountain, it was clear that the only way to get to the other side would be to go through a (yup, you guessed it) dark, wet, miserable-looking cave.

Legolas sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes. "Why does it always have to be a _cave_?" He received no answer.

Quietly, the Elf and Man spoke to their horses, bidding them to take the message to Arwen in Gondor that they were all right, and simply could not take the horses with them. Then, somewhat unwillingly, the trio entered the cave in front of them.


	2. Dogs and Swords

**Author's Note:** This was actually two separate chapters when I thought it up, but since my first chapter was so short, I've decided to combine them. The chapters always look so much longer written on the paper…

* * *

Two

It was _quelle surprise_, wet and dark inside the cave, and Legolas did not like it at all. One hand tightened on his bow, and the other move instinctively toward his quiver. The trio had walked forward unhindered for some time, and the lack of light and activity in the tunnel was making him uneasy.

They chose to stop at a rather large chamber to rest, but their surroundings made this quite difficult for Legolas, so he kept watch instead.

When the others were finished resting and the trio continued, all were surprised to see that the next chamber was brightly lit by many torches in brackets on the walls. Before they could ponder their surroundings, however, there was the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and the curious travelers were suddenly facing down a cold steel blade.

"Don't move!" The voice was firm and commanding, but unmistakably feminine. "What brings you to the land of Erabez through this mountain pass?"

"My lady," Aragorn responded quietly, "We are wanderers and travelers only. We have passed through here by chance alone."

The steel blade did not lower. "What are your names?" the girl asked sharply, "Speak!"

"This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas, prince of Mirkwood," Aragorn said, gesturing to each in turn.

"And what of you?" the vice prodded, "What is your identity?"

"I am known by many names," replied Aragorn, "To some I am Strider, the Ranger. To others, Estel, an adopted brother and close friend. Still to others I am known as Elessar, the king of Gondor. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I pledge myself to speak truthfully."

The blade lowered and was resheathed, and the owner of said blade stepped forward.

* * *

The girl who had held them at bladepoint could not be classified as only a girl. Her voice marked her as female, but her body showed it little. Her face and limbs were like that of a wolf, with a muzzle, pointed ears, fur, and even a tail. No such creature existed in Middle-Earth.

"My name is Shades." If she hadn't spoken, the trio would not have thought it was the same creature who had ordered them to speak. "If you wish," she continued, "I can lead you out of here, for there are many forks in the tunnel ahead, and fate may deal you ill if you should choose wrongly."

The travelers, not wishing for ill to befall their party, accepted this offer gratefully. With the deal done, Shades took one of the torches from its bracket and led the group from the chamber.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," said Shades after a time, "But there is much danger here, and we are wary of newcomers."

Just then, the travelers reached their third fork in the tunnel. One path had light at the end of it, indicating an exit. The other path appeared to lead to another, darker cavern.

"We have walked a direct path for far too long," Gimli said suddenly. "I would like to see what lies down that other path."

"I will go with you," Shades replied at once, "but you two had best wait here."

Aragorn and Legolas did not protest, for neither of them wanted to go anywhere near the second tunnel. Instead, they waited silently as the wolf-maiden followed the Dwarf into the dark tunnel.

* * *


	3. Caradocs and a Winged Girl

**Author's Note: **Another 2 for 1 chapter! I really have to start making these longer…

* * *

Three

Less than five minutes later, Shades burst out of the tunnel with Gimli at her heels.

"That was a _horrible_ idea, Gimli!" she cried. "Draw your weapons!" she ordered the group, "Caradocs approach!"

Before any of them could ask what a Caradoc was, a dozen creatures dashed out into the chamber.

The creatures were jet black, with the ears of a rabbit and the body of a cat with no tail. They stood about three meters high, and they had retractable claws that were each almost a foot (30.5 cm, for you people who don't live in the U.S.) long.

"Do not let their claws touch you!" Shades suddenly exclaimed, "They are poisonous!"

_Great,_ thought Legolas, _could this get any worse?_

Unfortunately, it was about to get much, much worse.

Aragorn moved swiftly, cutting down several of the Caradocs. Legolas was fighting with his knives, as it was too dark for the Elf to aim properly. Gimli whirled his axe, slaying another one of the vile creatures. Shades fought as well, using the same sword she had used earlier.

A Caradoc began to sneak up on Legolas from behind, and Aragorn called out a warning. Before the Elf could react, however, the Caradoc attacked, slicing three deep gashes across Legolas' back.

* * *

Pain shot through Legolas like a supernova, and he crumpled to the ground. Dimly, he heard Aragorn call his name, and felt a hand on his shoulder. A small, pained sob reached his ears, and it took his clouded mind a moment to register the fact that _he_ was the one who'd made the sound. 

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the chamber, and Legolas opened his eyes just enough to see what was going on.

A girl had entered the chamber, her dark hair falling to her shoulders. Her blue eyes blazed in the light from the torch Shades had put in a nearby bracket, and a dagger was in her hand. But what was the most amazing was the 15-foot (4.572 meter) wingspan that filled the cavern. The wings, dark and powerful, were a part of her.

In a flash, the girl swooped through the cave, finishing off the remaining Caradocs. Then, she landed gracefully next to Shades.

"Melannen sent me to find you," she told the wolf-maiden, "She was wondering why you weren't back yet." Then the winged girl noticed the others. Gimli stood next to Aragorn, gripping his axe nervously. Aragorn knelt at Legolas' side, for he lay sobbing on the ground. She was across the chamber in an instant, moving in a fluid, graceful motion.

"What happened?" she asked, turning to Aragorn for some sort of explanation.

"A Caradoc attacked him from behind," he responded, "I tried to warn him, but I wasn't fast enough." Aragorn then lowered his eyes guiltily.

"Do not blame yourself," Shades said, moving forward, "Caradocs are known in these parts for their speed. Lucky for us, Elizabeth is fast enough to catch them."

"I keep telling you, Shades, it's _Liz_, not Elizabeth," the winged girl said sharply. Apparently, she took great pride in her name.

Shades, ignoring Elizabeth's comment, moved next to Legolas. "We'd better get him to Melannen right away," she said, motioning to the injured Elf, "I don't have the right herbs with me to fight Caradoc poison."

Legolas could tell exactly what this meant, and braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut. Nonetheless, he still couldn't stifle the gasp of pain that escaped him. As soon as the pain subsided, he realized that he was moving, and moving _fast_. Opening his eyes, he realized that Elizabeth was flying _and_ carrying him at the same time.

"Just relax," Elizabeth said soothingly, "your friends are not far behind us. The poison will only go to work faster if you worry."

Legolas felt his eyes growing heavy and relaxed, not having realized he'd tensed in the first place. Not knowing how long it would take to get wherever they were going, he let them close. He fell asleep still wondering what the effects of the poison were, and where he was being taken.

* * *

**Author's note: **If you feel bad for Legolas, raise your hand! Yes, I am aware of the fact that Elves sleep with their eyes open. Just because I know the rule, doesn't mean I have to follow it. I'm also offering a free chapter dedication to the first person to guess where I got the name for Caradocs! (Hint: think of a sword in a stone.)

* * *


	4. The Ending is Delivered

**Author's Note: **I do not own _Lord of the Rings_, or Shades. _Lord_ _of the Rings_ belongs to the genius that is J.R.R. Tolkein, and Shades belongs to my friend Erin. No one gave me a correct answer to my question, so I'll just give you the answer: I got the name for Caradocs from the mythical character Sir Caradoc, who was a knight of the Round Table, bitten by en enchanted snake.

* * *

Chapter Four

"What did it do?"

"Is he going to be all right?"

"You _can _cure him, can't you?"

The worried questions barely registered in Legolas' clouded mind. When he regained some consciousness, he realized he was lying in a soft, warm bed. He also realized he wasn't alone. Blearily, he forced his eyes open.

He was in a small room. There was wood paneling on the walls, and there was a window in the wall to his right. Standing in a worried cluster in the corner were Aragorn, Gimli, Elizabeth, and Shades. The fifth figure, however, was hidden from view. They had lowered their voices now, so he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Hush," the voice was soft and placating, and the remaining group members quieted immediately. "The effects of the poison are very minor. Shades, whatever you said, I think you exaggerated a bit."

Shades turned pink through her white fur, which was quite some feat in Legolas' mind.

Aragorn glanced over at the Elf, and, seeing that his friend was awake, moved to the bedside. "Are you all right?" he asked him, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Legolas replied, sitting up easily. "You know I've suffered far worse than this, Estel."

"You were fortunate that there were only a few Caradocs in that cave," the girl said, moving closer to the bed, "My name is Melannen, by the way."

Legolas had already completely recovered, thanks to Melannen's healing abilities, and Shades volunteered to lead them back through the pass to Gondor. "This time," she said, "no exploring."

So, the trio returned to Gondor, safe and sound. No one ever found out what really happened. As Shades had put it, "What happens in Erabez, stays in Erabez."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, well, that was a kind of anticlimactic ending, huh : ( But hey, it's my first complete fic, go easy on me! I will probably write another LotR fic eventually, so stay tuned for it! 


End file.
